


Dragon Rider

by ComeOnFord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord
Summary: Guess who is the best Dragon Riders on all lands?Best Riders always makes the dragon eager to be ridden.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 72





	Dragon Rider

The Fire Dragon King Igneel’s young mated! Finally! To all magic creatures’ surprise, he mated with a human. How was such a fragile creature, _human_ in this instance, going to survive this clumsy yet powerful young dragon?

The key was to _mate_ with her.

 _Mating_ could mean a few things to dragons. It could mean the time of when the dragons all went in heat. It could mean the act of producing a young. It could mean that ancient ritual not many dragons would do nowadays.

This carefree little prince, technically a prince, went for the last one. He did the ritual and this mate would be his first and only mate for life. She got to share some of his magic and became a lot less fragile. Still quite fragile in magic creature standard, but less so. At least she was more anti-scratch than before.

Speaking of the poor girl, today they were mating again.

Lucy was riding on Natsu. Blood red dragon scale patches showed up on her body. She had a heart shaped patch on her chest, some bits on her forearm, and some on the side of her thighs.

Natsu’s hard cock kept pumping into her. The tip was always spot on where it felt the best and strongest. The feeling of being stretch out by him was good.

His hands were grabbing her ass and moving her up and down on his cock. She barely got any control of her body. He filled her up so deliciously that she felt like a little fuck toy. She liked it much.

She moaned and screamed, and cummed on his fingers, his tongue and his cock. But he was not done with her yet. So now she was sitting on his cock, being held by her ass, taking her mate’s cock.

Pleasure was overwhelming her. Natsu could read that from her face. It’s usually the time he would be suggestive about new things to try. But not today. He just wanted some good fuck and to make her cum again.

 _It’s so good inside her._ He thought. _I can do this all day._

He fucked deep inside her, slapped her ass, fingered gently in her asshole, bit her nipple, and rubbed her clit. Soon, she would cum again.

So she did.

Her pussy was hot and moist. She was so juicy that his crotch was all wet. The wet sound when her ass hit on him made her toes curl with shame.

While she was enjoying her yet another orgasm, Natsu cummed inside her.

 _Fucking hell, her pussy milked me. That was a good one._ He thought.

Lucy was beautiful. She had a pretty little face and nice, long blond hair. Her hair has grown. He loved seeing her hair covering her back when he fucked her from behind. It looked a sheet of golden silk draping on her. The sheen emphasized her nice curve. That was one of his favorite views.

Her body was addicting. Superb tits with soft fair skin always caught his attention. They were 2 soft mountains of goodness. They look prettiest when beads of sweat glinting under candle light. He loved them even more when covered with his cum. He could smell himself all over her when they kiss. That pride and satisfaction was unbeatable.

Thought of that, he sat up to take her left nipple and played it with his tongue.

Lucy’s body was still quite sensitive. Excessive pleasure turned into tingling pain, she tried to push Natsu away: “…no…Natsu…mm……it’s too sen..sitive…now….”

Natsu let it out of his mouth and tickled it with the tip of his tongue instead. Lucy was too cute when making that meow like complains. It only made him want to mess with her more especially when she made that almost crying face.

He pulled himself out after a bit, letting her rest on top of him.

The scale on her skin slowly faded away. Her skin went back fairy and smooth. She was exhausted from all that pleasure. Natsu’s arms around her back were warm and protective. She felt so comfortable and started to drift to sleep.

Natsu looked at her sleepy face, chuckled: “Lucy, you are such a dragon _rider_. The best of all!”

Lucy rolled off him, hid under the quilt, not wanting to reply.

She was not a Dragon Rider. Maybe she was a priestess before, but she was not a knight. How on Earthland could she endure all those fighting with dragons, until the damn dragon was happy enough to sign a contract?

 _He is talking nonsense again._ She thought, half asleep.

Natsu was still all energetic. He followed her under the blanket, hugging her from behind. His warmth never failed to draw her close to him. She relaxed into his hug, leaning to give him better access to her neck.

He playfully grazed on the small patch of skin behind her ear: “You rode me with ease and made me want more. Of course you are the best dragon _rider_ , weirdo.”

The next second he was on the floor, away from her sweet smelling body. That’s him got kicked out of bed the 7635 th times.

“You pervert idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted dragon Natsu to say Lucy was the best rider. And then get him Lucy Kicked.


End file.
